Warrior Code
Note The Warrior Code is slightly altered from the original, as these cats are somewhat different and separated from other Clans Warrior Code # Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. If a cat has a mate from another clan, it is allowed although the same rule applies. If the female has kits, they will stay in the clan of the female and the father will only get to see them when the leader allows. # If it is needed, you will be able to go on territory of other Clans, to talk to other cats or the leader about something important or such. Although, you may not hunt unless it is urgent and the leader allows it. # Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. # Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. # A kit is not allowed to hunt, and a kit must be six moons old to become an apprentice, unless stated otherwise. The cat may be exempt of this rule if the cat is unknown of age but seems to be six moons by guess, or if they are five moons old and the Clan is in desperate need of warriors. If they are five moons and that is the current situation, they will gain their apprentice name, but must still be in the nursery until six moons, and their mentor will teach them things outside and close to the nursery. # Newly appointed warriors must patrol the area and make scent markers before they sleep. # A cat cannot be made deputy unless they have mentored one apprentice. # The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled, unless the deputy is unable to become leader, such as also being exiled or is near death. # After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. # Every moon, a Gathering is held at the Gathering area. While there may be civil debates, there is a truce at the time and no claws shall be unsheathed, and no blood spilled. # Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats and tell the leader right after. # No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. # The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code, although if the leader is making a terrible choice the deputy is allowed to deny it, such as forcing a clan to share territory. # An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless it is needed such as self-defense. # A warrior is allowed to talk to kittypets, but will reject the life of one. # Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall.a # Cats may not team up to drive out a Clan, unless it is extremely needed. # Patrols of other clans must not attack cats if they are on a mission that all four Clans have agreed upon. Medicine cat Code # Medicine cats are allowed to have mates, but if the medicine cat is female, they will not be able to have kits and the relationship can't get in the way of either cats duties. If the medicine cat has kits knowingly, they will be exiled. If the medicine cat accidentally has kits, they must still attend their duties while pregnant, unless they have an apprentice. Once the kits are born, a different queen will take care of them. # Unless the cat is dangerous or the Clans are having a battle. a medicine cat must help cats outside their clan. This could be a cat from another Clan, or an injured kittypet or loner. # Medicine cats must attend the medicine cat gatherings, unless sick. # All medicine cats must have faith in StarClan. If not, they will not be able to become a medicine cat, and if it is found out, their apprentice will become the new medicine cat. The old medicine cat may help the new one if they have not completed their training, but once they have finished they must go to the elders den regardless of age. If there is no apprentice, the medicine cat will stay medicine cat until appointed a new apprentice and help the apprentice finish their training.